


Off the Record

by QwerTY (Jaerontaemo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Experimental writing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy jaeyong, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idol Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Idol Lee Taeyong, Idols, Inspired by Real Events, JaeYong - Freeform, Kick It Era, Long Shot, M/M, No Angst, Non-Penetrative Sex, Off-screen Relationship(s), One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Real Life, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is this canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/QwerTY
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun spend a much needed time together after they've successfully finished the promotions of their "kick it" comeback. Basically jaeyong pretending not to be close on camera but being themselves in their own space.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Off the Record

**Author's Note:**

> This wasnt proofread thoroughly in the last half so please forgive and ignore any mistakes you see. So this whole thing was an experiment as I'm trying to get better at writing smut and describing things.
> 
> Song rec: H.E.R - Comfortable. Listen while reading from the middle.

The idol groups stood in silence as they anticipated the announcement of this weeks winner on Music Bank. The members of NCT 127 stood at the front, being nominated once more as possible winning candidates for their 'Kick It' performance.

The host glanced at the placard and drew a breath, allowing a dreaded moment of silence, for added suspense. "And the award goes to....NCT 127! Congratulations!" The announcer declared, then handed the trophy to Taeyong and bouquets of flowers to Doyoung and Mark, who stood nearest to Taeyong. 

"Assa!" Doyoung exclaimed, grinning brightly as his fist punched the air in excitement. 

The boys stood dumfounded, clapping their hands, as the confetti floated around them. Yuta was astonished when their name had been called, but quickly smiled afterwards. 

The announcement came as a surprise to them. It was their last performance and final day of promoting their second album. They had not considered winning today, especially when they saw who their opponents were. However, they did it and were elated. All of their hard work had at last paid off. 

Taeyong held the microphone to his mouth, "Let's introduce ourselves first...1,2,3.." he began. "To the world, this is NCT. Hello, we're NCT 127!" he greeted with the members in unison then began expressing words of gratitude to the staff and producers and members for their diligence before handing over the rest of the speech to Doyoung. 

After they did their celebratory dance on stage, they immediately went backstage to their dressing room to turn on the V app to thank their fans. 

During the whole broadcast, Jaehyun couldn't wipe the smile off of his face and became a bit too giggly when it came time to be serious. Taeyong petted his knee in silent warning that he should calm down. 

Although he too was excited, they were still being monitored by their managers and other staff and so, had to remain professional at such an important time. 

"Okay, good work guys. You have the weekend to relax, then we have to start recording for the repackage album." Their manager said, as soon as the broadcast was over. The boys all exclaimed in excitement. Haechan started wailing as he clung to Johnny, crying out in fits of joy. 

They bowed to the staff, thanking them for their good work and grabbed all of their belongings and headed out to their vans. 

Taeyong stood by the door of the first caravan directing Taeil, Mark, and Haechan to head home first. Then Jungwoo, Doyoung and Yuta got into the second one, leaving him, Johnny and Jaehyun to ride the last one with their manager, heading back to their dorm. 

Taeyong sat beside Jaehyun in the back of the van, he glanced over to the younger male who stared back at him with a dimpled smile. He was surely in a good mood because of the results today. 

The usual stern face he would display during broadcasts, the cool and dominant act, was long gone. This was the Jaehyun he knew and loved, the one he enjoyed the most and rarely saw outside of their dorms. Jovial and youthful, with a smile that could heal the entire Republic of Korea.

Taeyong stared ahead, where Johnny sat in the front next to the manager, already dozed off. He couldn't wipe the smile that Jaehyun infected him with, off of his face. All of the muscles in his body relaxed at once when the reality of having no schedules for two days settled in his mind. 

Not having to wake up early to rehearse or record, being able to laze around and get in some hours of gaming and perhaps hone his customization skills some more, made Taeyong ecstatic. Even though these were things he certainly planned to do, it was just a partial idea of what he had in mind. 

He was actually more enthusiastic about having the two days to unwind and to at long last, spend some much needed quality time with Jaehyun. They hadn't had a good moment to themselves for a couple weeks, maybe months even, ever since preparations began and with Jaehyun hosting for Inkigayo on top of it all. 

He could hardly recall the last time they hung out alone to eat together like they usually did when free. Not to mention the last time they slept together in the same bed. Jaehyun would always leave first and return later and he, on the other hand, was busy promoting with SuperM and recording in the studio. As such, they agreed to sleep apart not to disrupt each others sleeping schedule. 

Despite what the fans may see, they're closer than how they appear. Ever since trainee days, they relied on each other for a lot of circumstances, sharing many memories together and it made them grow closer. 

However, the industry is not accepting to any conspicuous displays of affection between the same sex as it could lead to misunderstandings. Not to mention the nation which is unsupportive to anything out of the norm. And so, they were forced to stand apart, never be alone and always maintain a safe distance apart. 

It was always difficult keeping up with the aloof ruse while recording. Jaehyun, was more good at it than he was. He struggled the most to be subtle and sometimes forgot about the orders, speaking freely from the heart. At long last, he could be alone with him and let loose and be himself without fearing the repercussions.

Soon after they arrived outside of their dorm, the other members seemed to already gone up to their floors as no one stood outside at the entrance. "Hey, Johnny, wake up." Taeyong said as he tapped his shoulder once the van drew to a halt. 

Johnny quickly fluttered his eyes open and stretched his long limbs forward before opening the door and pulling the seat down so Jaehyun and Taeyong could exit. They all thanked the driver and said goodnight to their manager before heading to the entrance and straight to the elevator.

Jaehyun rubbed his eyes and pressed the button for his floor. "Oh, you're not sleeping over?" The older asked without hesitation. He had no reason to be discreet as Johnny knew best about what kind of relationship the two had. He was one of the few members they've trusted with this life-altering secret.

"Maybe. I'm tired and wanna eat something first and take a shower." Jaehyun replied, looking Taeyong in the eyes. "Mm, okay." Taeyong said deflated, as his plan to spend the night with his boyfriend were being cancelled. 

Johnny, still drowsy from his prior snooze, leaned on the wall of the elevator and stared blankly at the changing numbers of the elevator display. He was possibly too tired to tease the two lovebirds.

Soon enough they arrived at Taeyong and Johnnys floor. Taeyong muttered a halfhearted 'good night' before the door to the elevator closed for the younger to head up to his dorm room. Taeyong and Johnny walked in silence as they headed to their dormitory's door.

On entering their dorm they kicked off their footwear at the entryway. As they walked further, they saw Haechan in the living room immersed in a round of gaming evident by the melodic gaming soundtrack heard just loud enough not to cause a ruckus. The younger male was too enthralled by his game to notice his elder members arrival. 

Johnny stood in front of his and Haechans shared room, turning to say farewell for the night to Taeyong as he padded towards his own room's door. He twisted the knob open, the brightness from his phone screen illuminating his room sufficiently to walk to his desk and switch his LED lamp on.

He hooked his bag on the rack, grabbed his sleepwear and headed to the bathroom. He undressed himself quickly and stepped into the glass enclosed shower.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Jaehyun lazily dragged his feet as he exited the elevator on the 5th floor, walking in the direction of the other members dorm room. He decided to use the last of his energy going there, instead of making food and passing out from exhaustion. 

Once he stood in front of the door, he entered the passcode he memorized by heart before twisting the handle and walking inside. He saw Haechan in the dim light just as he was about to retire to his room for the night. 

"Ah, hyung you're staying over with Taeyong hyung tonight." The maknae snickered with a knowing smile displayed on his face. He was always quick-witted, connecting the dots between his two older hyungs relationship. In fact, it didn't take a neurosurgeon to figure it out.

"Mm," Jaehyun hummed meekly in response, nodding his head. "Okay, good night." Haechan said, yawning midsentence and finally twisting the door open. "Good night." The taller male whispered back and headed towards Taeyongs bedroom. 

When he entered he noted it was empty. Without delay, he slid under the comforter and pulled it to his chest and between his thighs. He inhaled the lingering scent of the older. He felt his inital tiredness start to dissipate from the calming aroma. Rubbing his face into the soft linen of the bedsheets, he mixed his own scent into its material, knowing it was Taeyongs favourite smell, as was Taeyongs for him. 

Minutes later, Taeyong walked into his room, towel-drying his white mane. He immediately noticed the presence of Jaehyun, laid huddled underneath his blanket, hugging it tightly. "Jaehyunah, you came." He uttered, getting the attention of the tired male who had previously been resting his eyes. All that the younger offered him was a weak hum, being too comfortable to utter a single syllable. 

Jaehyun stared up at him, watching intently as he dried his damp locks. Taeyong turned around to face him, after placing his towel on the rack. "Did you eat already?" Jaehyun shook his head, "not yet, maybe later," he mumbled.

Taeyong tutted, shaking his head in disapproval. "You should eat something before you fall asleep and wake up with a bellyache" he scolded the younger. Jaehyun groaned, "I'm too tired to move, I'll get it soon." He assured, before propping himself up and stretching an arm out to grab hold of Taeyongs hand. He swiftly pulled the older into his embrace, snuggling his face in the crook of his neck. 

Taeyong struggled with barely any strength, feigning displeasure at the sudden entrapment. Jaehyun merely placed his long leg over the older. "Taeyongie stay still," he breathed into the olders neck. Taeyong obeyed almost immediately, a cute pout forming on his lips shortly replaced by a tender, complacent smile. This was what he wanted, what he looked forward to most. He only behaved like he didn't enjoy it – them being so close, but they both knew he was no good at pretending.

They laid still, entangled together. Taeyong raised his hand to pet the youngers nape as he softly purred into his neck with his eyes closed. The sounds of their gentle breathing, along with the whirl of the air conditioner's fan could be heard. 

Jaehyun woke up feeling groggy, he stretched his leg out beneath the blanket, relieving the cramp he felt just before. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the darkness of the room. He then glanced down at his lover who laid comfortably on his chest unbothered. 

As warned by the older, he could feel a slight ache in the pit of his stomach, likely the result of not eating for over ten hours. He carefully shifted from under Taeyongs head and placed him gently down on the pillow. 

He padded his way to the kitchen, flicking the overhead light on when he arrived. He opened the fridge, assessing the items on the shelf, debating what he could readily have to subdue his bellyache. 

His eyes found a pack of cookies he was certain belonged to his beloved hyung. Taeyongs sweet tooth was public knowledge, a trait the fans have come to appreciate. Jaehyun had always found it adoringly cute how he always made room for dessert whenever they were out for dinner. It was one of the many things that he found lovable about him, how child-like he could be. 

He opened the packet, taking out some cookies and found a saucer to place them on. He grabbed a mug afterwards, preparing some warm milk to go along with them. He then returned to Taeyongs room, mug and saucer in hand, sitting down at the olders computer desk. 

Once the cookies were done, Jaehyun turned in the swivel chair facing the sleeping beauty, watching him, while in between taking gulps from his mug. 

He watched as the older began to shuffle around, as if searching for something he lost. Taeyongs head then flew up, his squinted eyes scanning the rooms corners. "I'm right here," the younger declared softly, causing the older male to look in his direction. He then plopped back down on the pillow in relief that the younger hadn't left him alone.

Jaehyun set the empty mug on the saucer, choosing to wash them up early morning instead. He got in, gently lifting Taeyong to lay on his chest once more. The older sprawled his arm across him and placed his leg between his own. "Hmmm," Taeyong let out, feeling comfortable again in the position. 

The feather-light breaths brushing against Jaehyuns skin sent shivers down the youngers body despite the temperature of the room. Taeyong had moved his face too close into his neck, making something within him awaken. "Don't do that," Jaehyun admonished. Taeyong lifted his head to gaze at the youngers side profile. His gorgeous skin reflected the little light that entered the dark room. 

"Do what?" The older questioned confusedly. "Breathe into my neck... if you do that we won't go back to sleep." Jaehyun said quietly as if ashamed to admit the innocent action was hitting all the right buttons. 

Taeyong softly chuckled then placed a kiss on the corners of Jaehyuns mouth, simultaneously trailing a slender finger down the youngers abdomen, making him squirm at the unexpected action. "What about when I do this?" He teased, and Jaehyun swore he would get revenge for it later. 

When the younger gave a firm call of his own name, Taeyong knew he was serious. "Okay, okay. Fine, let's sleep." He muttered, defeated, and placed his head down on Jaehyuns chest and away from the danger zone. They fell asleep shortly after, an overwhelming comfort swarming their tired bodies causing them to relax both body and mind.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
Taeyong was the first to wake up, as usual. He was always the one to wake first since he took the longest to get dressed and years upon years of making certain they reached on time for schedules — it became a habit, ingrained in his system without realizing. He looked up from the youngers chest to see him still sound asleep. 

When he was lightly shifting until he was laying beside instead of on him, Taeyong noted something peculiar when his leg brushed against something. He had heard a soft whimper release from Jaehyuns lips. However the younger still remained asleep. He was certain, there was no mistaking it. Jaehyun really did make a sound. 

"Jaehyunah, you awake?" He called softly, but didn't receive an answer. He glanced down to find an obvious tent in the sheet. That's when he realized what had happened. It's not like this is the first time, they've seen everything of each other at this point. Taeyong was simply a tad bit nervous since it's been a while they've done anything sexual. However, he was more excited because of that very reason.

Taeyong pulled the sheet down revealing Jaehyuns confined morning wood. He swung his leg over the side of Jaehyuns leg, sitting up in the process to straddle the youngers thighs. His fingers hooked the waistband of Jaehyuns shorts, dragging them down and releasing his semi-erect member. 

The contact of the cool air on his exposed flesh made Jaehyun blink his eyes open to witness the scenario that was about to unfold before him. He didn't say a word, he only stared wide eyed at his boyfriend seated on his thighs, waiting for what would happen next. 

Taeyong struggled to be confident under Jaehyuns watchful gaze but he was not going to let the opportunity slip from his grasp. He raised the hem of Jaehyuns black cotton shirt, inching it midway for him to appreciate the sinews of the youngers abdomen and the prominent happy trail leading to clean-shaven manhood.

With a nimble hand, he traced over the perfectly carved abs with the tips of his fingers. Jaehyun momentarily squirmed from the cold ticklish sensation, causing Taeyong to halt for a sliver of a second. The youngers hand found purchase on the olders small waist as he watched in curiosity. Taeyong then wrapped his hand around the base of Jaehyuns erect cock. A moan produced by said male as a result of the stimulation. "Shhh...don't wake the others," the older whispered, placing a finger over his lips. 

Tightening his grip snuggly around the base, he pulled upwards to the tip then back down with quick motion. He proceeded jacking the youngers cock, watching as his face contorted in pleasure. "Uhh..," Jaehyun breathed quietly, feeling his breathing accelerate and his eyes clenched shut from the blinding pleasure of Taeyong jerking him off. 

The older then leaned forward to swirl his tongue along the swollen, reddened tip, taking it inside his mouth for a few soft sucks, still fisting the thick length in his hand. He felt his own erection growing in the confines of his pants. Jaehyun flew his head back, covering his mouth with his arm as he found it near to impossible to be quiet in this situation. 

Soon, Taeyong kissed his way up the youngers abdomen up to his neck. His tongue skillfully slid along the expanse of Jaehyuns neck, followed by gentle nipping of the smooth skin. The older then captured the youngers lips into a searing, breathtaking kiss. He broke away and stared with eyes filled with love, his other hand caressing Jaehyuns cheek, thumb soothingly stroking his cheek. He then held the youngers nape, connecting their lips once more while toying with the hairs on the back of Jaehyuns neck.

Their lips meshed together like clockwork, memories of their stolen kisses and days upon days of longing for the next time they'd get to do it again came rushing back. The soft whimpers expelled from Jaehyuns lips were effortlessly muted in the process.

Taeyongs hand began working him faster, the slick and frictionless movement producing lewd wet echoes in the four walls of the room. He moved at a pace Jaehyun felt would speedy his release far too soon than what he had desired. "Ahh, slow down Taeyongie." He begged, in between the clashing of their lips. He shallowly grunted when Taeyong gave a final tug, quickly sinking back down to the base. 

The older lolled back to stare at Jaehyuns throbbing member. He noted the slight pool of fluid resting in the curve of his hand. Jaehyun utilized the time to steady his ragged breathing. His hands danced up and down the olders sides almost encouragingly, while a hazy grin was apparent on his lips.

Releasing his hold, Taeyong slid his open palm along the shaft until he reached the tip. He started palming at the slit, smearing the come around and nearly sending the younger over the edge another time. 

He then latched his hand around the shaft once again. His thumb dragged along the prominent vein of Jaehyuns cock, while he stared in fascination at how the simple touch made the younger bite his lip and furrow his brows in frustration.

When he reached the end of the vein he applied pressure with his thumb, at the same time tugging Jaehyuns cock towards his stomach and tightening the hold in the processs. A squirt of come came shooting out landing on the youngers bare abdomen. "A-Ah," Jaehyun moaned brokenly, a little too loudly but was too turned on to care any longer who would hear them. The older smirked in satisfaction at the response.

He rhythmically pumped Jaehyun in his fist, occasionally tightening the hold on the way back up, milking his shaft of any come it would produce. He bent down taking the tip into his mouth again, suckling at its salty release. He then looked up to see Jaehyun staring down at him through hooded eyes, teeth gritted at the sight of his boyfriends lips around him.

The younger could feel the ropes in his stomach stacking on top each other. "I'm g-gonna...uhh..." he murmured before spurting white ropes of come on his abdomen and the rest pooling on Taeyongs hand. 

Jaehyuns chest heaved as he breathlessly gasped for air from the intensified orgasm. "What about you?" He questioned, eyeing the visible tent in the olders joggers. "I'm good, let's wash up." Taeyong uttered, smiling sweetly before he shifted off the youngers lap to stand up. Jaehyuns breathing normalized and it took him a moment to move his limbs and get up from his place.

It's not that Taeyong didn't want to, it's just he had already finished in his boxers solely from watching the younger crumble under his grasp. He was too flustered to admit he came untouched at the sight, embarrassed even by the fact. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Once Taeyong grabbed a change of clothes, he went first to the bathroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his joggers and boxers down to his ankles before stepping into the shower.

Immediately he was reminded of his problem upon glancing down. While he may have relieved his erection somewhat, it still stood proudly between his thighs. 

He jumped when he heard the door unlock to see the younger through the glass. "W-What are you doing?" Taeyong questioned in shock. "No one's here, relax. The manager didn't sleep in Doyoung hyungs room either, I checked." Explained the younger who gave a bright smile, secretly proud with himself. 

Taeyong shook his head and switched the pipe on causing the water to sprinkle through the showerhead. Jaehyun took it that Taeyong was giving him permission to shower with him. They've done it only when they had to save time to head to a schedule. Taeyong flushed, he clearly saw the younger admiring his body from where he stood and it made him embarrassed.

"Pass the soap" Jaehyun beckoned, once he was fully undressed and walking into the shower. Taeyong glanced over his shoulder at him before grabbing the bottle of shower gel resting on the caddy and passing it to him. He then resumed spreading the water around, trailing his fingers through his wet locks and rubbing his chest and shoulders and struggled to reach his back. 

Jaehyun placed the bottle to the floor before lathering his hands with the liquid. He then stepped closer to the older until he stood just a few centimetres behind him. "Let me." He said, not waiting for permission to start working his hand over the olders back. 

Taeyong froze at the sudden touch but visibly relaxed moments later. He trailed his hand down to his abdomen instead, making sure the rest of his body was wet evenly. Jaehyun began massaging into Taeyongs back, causing a soft groan to slip out from his semi-parted lips. 

Moving his hands to the front, he spread the suds around from the olders chest and down to his soft and petite abdomen. Jaehyun rested his hands on Taeyongs slim waist and gently shoved him forward until they were both under the cascading showerhead. 

The water washed the older clean of the soapy suds on his body. He was clean thanks to the younger. However, the sensual touches from Jaehyun did no justice in calming his raging erection. He mentally cursed to be still turned on up until now.

Perhaps he needed to change the temperature of the water to a much colder setting. He had his hand on the lever ready to twist it to the cold side when he was stopped by Jaehyun placing his hand on his. "Don't, I like this temperature and I'm still not clean yet." He said, his other hand still latched on to the olders waist. And Taeyong felt like he was going to lose his mind from the torture of having the youngers grasp on his body alone.

Taeyong gulped nervously, he shouldn't turn around and let the younger see or he would be embarrassed. "O-okay," he answered, his tone shakey. He removed his hand from the handle to wipe the water running down his face away so he could see clearer. 

The younger then snaked an arm around his chest, holding him closely. His lithe form pressed flush against Jaehyuns hard chest. He startled, hands grasping on to the youngers arm wrapped across his torso. "J-Jaehyunie.." he appealed, wanting an explanation for what was happening.

Jaehyun didn't respond, he just used his other hand to roam around the olders body. His hand brushed along the uneven surface on the right of his hip, denoting the scar Taeyong had from when he was a child, the only thing tainting his otherwise unmarred skin. Taeyong let out a soft whimper from the way Jaehyun handled his body, delicately searching it's corners. 

Jaehyun pressed his lips to the skin of the olders shoulder, working his way up from the junction of Taeyongs beautiful neck. Lightly nipping at the flesh and grazing his teeth along the smooth porcelain. Taeyong could feel Jaehyuns hardened member pressing between his cheeks. The younger then sucked at his boyfriends neck, eliciting mewls from him in response. 

When Jaehyuns hand went south enclosing around his aching cock Taeyong nearly lost his balance, bracing himself with both hands on the wall. The younger wrapped his member snuggly into his hand, giving a few tugs. "Let me help you Tyongie," Jaehyun breathed into the shell of his ear. 

Taeyongs head fell back to rest on Jaehyuns shoulder. He shut his eyes tightly as his mouth fell agape, his tongue tracing his lip once as a shaky breath was exhaled. He internally rejoiced as his neglected cock was finally receiving the attention it needed. Jaehyuns thumb slid along the shaft up to the pink, sensitive tip, giving it a few tender rubs. Taeyong took gasps of air from the immense sensations. 

At that moment, he could feel Jaehyuns cock rubbing into the crook of his ass. The younger occasionally poking the tip at the cleft of his ass only for it to slide clumsily right between his cheeks. Taeyongs eyes widened in horror, "I'm not gonna put it in. I want to..." Jaehyun uttered sensing the olders reluctance, his hot breath ghosted over Taeyongs glistening skin, "mmm...but I won't.." His movement began to pick up pace as he continued to pump the older into his hand. His long fìngers encircling the head of Taeyongs cock and sliding back down it's length over and over. 

Taeyong felt shivers of relief overwhelming his body at the youngers ministrations. He keened, clawing desperately at the smooth, tiled wall, his fingers curling into a fist seeking solace. His exhaled breath fogged the reflective surface of the shower wall, mixing with the clouds of steam amplifying the thickened salacious air. Jaehyun released his hold across the olders chest to trail his fingers tips around one rosy nub, tweaking it until it hardened causing Taeyong to whimper pathetically from the onslaught of stimulation..

Jaehyun then supported himself, clasping on to one of Taeyongs wrists as the older continued to support himself with the wall. The youngers harsh moans reverberated around the enclosed space, sending vibrations deep down to Taeyongs groin. He could feel the heat in his stomach rising slowly to a satisfying level.

Then the younger latched his lips on the back of Taeyongs neck, the flat of his tongue gliding along the smooth surface of the skin behind his ear. "Do you feel good, baby?" The younger cooed rhetorically not needing an answer as it was already clear as day. Taeyong hummed, turning his head slightly then pouting his lips to align with the youngers, Jaehyun understanding immediately leaned forward comnecting their mouths together for a brief but enthralling kiss. 

Retreating, Jaehyun admired through long lashes his lovers face, the unreplicable beauty etching his features still praise-worthy despite his pleasure contorted expressions. 

Regardless of whether they were really alone or not, Taeyong didn't care if he was being too loud, singing cries of pleasure, letting the younger know how good he was treating him. Taeyong couldn't remember the last time they did something like this freely without fear of being found out or having to wrap things up quickly. He could only remember the first time they did it, which took effort on both parts, as they were both inexperienced not knowing what to do and how to do it. However, he wasn't about to waste the moment worrying about mundane things, as he was finally getting the relief he's wanted from weeks of pent up desires and sexual frustrations. 

Jaehyun knew his boyfriend was close from the soft yet laboured pants escaping his mouth with each motion, which effortlessly faded the sound of the water beating down hard on them from above ultimately falling to the floor. He felt his own arousal building by the stacks with every purposeful roll of his hips, searching for his release. 

Taeyong could feel his orgasm approaching at an alarming rate, as the youngers pull on his cock became sloppy yet slowly increasing at a steady rhythm, only to slow down moments later back at a painful pace. 

Upon hearing the low guttural groans of the younger as he continued rubbing himself off from behind, Taeyong mentally cursed in frustration and squirmed his body in displeasure. Jaehyuns grasp on his cock tightened making him yelp in surprise and suddenly the youngers eyes glazed darkly. He loosened his grip from Taeyongs wrist to travel down and cup his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. A strangled yowl came out from distress because Taeyong is so frustrated he nearly cries, as his climax slowly tempers down again to nothing.

With each rocking motion Jaehyun began to get sloppier, thrusting roughly until his cock finally begins to leak after the long and torturous process. 

Taeyong lost his balance and his chest made contact with the wet, cold surface, while his back arched naturally for the younger to appreciate the contours of his spine. Taeyong released a huff in surprise, but his mind became preocupied from the pain when the younger started rolling his balls between his fingers distracting him further. Taeyong sensed the familiar build, marvelously rising to his core once again. 

Jaehyun let out a grunt as he ultimatemy reached his high, spilling out loads of milky liquid on the small of Taeyongs back. Soon after, Taeyong too followed, spurting ropes against the wall of the shower. He nearly swore he died from the binding pleasure and was reborn when his breathing hitched, a broken moan escaping in satisfaction as he came down from his overwhelming release. 

Taeyong stumbled to keep himself upright, his chest rising and falling with each gasp of breath he desperately inhaled. He nearly startled when he felt the youngers hands holding on to his waist, gently rubbing into them encouragingly. 

Jaehyun proceeded peppering kisses along his jaw then wrapped his arms around the olders body bringing him closer to rest his chin on his shoulder. "Love you, Tyongie." He whispered harshly. Taeyong began to regain his sense, being brought back to the present by the meaningful statement. He cocked his head to smile at the shy male, finding it ridiculous but cute as if wondering if this was the same person just a few seconds ago. "I love you too, Jaehyunie. Now let's hurry so we can get some food." The older declared with an equally raspy voice, soothingly rubbing his hands along the youngers arms. 

They spend another few moments washing themselves off thoroughly, enjoying each others company while sharing gentle kisses and sweet words of endearment using the precious moment up until it's last. Once dressed up, Taeyong stayed back to wash the stained clothes by hand while Jaehyun headed straight for the kitchen, deciding to make their meal for the morning. 

Minutes later, after Taeyong hung the clothes on the drying rack, he entered the kitchen smelling a wondeful blend of batter and fried meat. He looked down at the table to see plates of pancakes and sausages laid out. Just then, Jaehyun was taking off the apron, folding it neatly and setting it back on the counter. "Just in time," he stated with a dimpled smile.

They sat at the table, eating the delicious food the younger had prepared in earnest. Their eyes frequently met followed by shy smiles and avoidance of long gazes. Taeyong then spoke with a mouthful of pancake, "so what do you want to do after?" He stared at the younger across the table who was practically devouring everything on his plate in record time. He warmly smiled, remembering Jaehyun hadn't had a proper meal since early yesterday. He momentarily sighed in sadness at the thought. 

"Jaehyunah?" Taeyong called again when the younger didn't hear him. Jaehyuns eyes flew up to meet the olders loving gaze. "Yes, baby?" He questioned after swallowing the bolus in his mouth. "I asked what do you wanna do after," the older repeated calmly, then forked another bite of sausage to munch on. Jaehyun rubbed his chin as he stared around the kitchen aimlesslesly, as if searching for inspiration. "Movie?" He smiled proudly. They often enjoyed watching movies together, especially ones with sentimental meanings. Taeyong gave a soft chuckle then nodded in agreement while urging him to continue eating. 

They settled in the living room, turning on the television. Taeyong flicked through the channels searching for a movie they could watch together. They agreed on a movie which was just about to start. As soon as Jaehyun slouched comfortably into the couch, Taeyong rested his head on his shoulder automatically as if that's where it was meant to be. 

By midday they heard the front door opening, making them straighten their postures. Johnny walked in, coffee cup in hand to find the two seated awkwardly on the couch. He took a sip from his ice americano and grinned at the two when they visibly relaxed upon seeing it had been him. "Relax guys, it's only me." He chuckled heartily then walked over to take a seat next to Taeyong on the couch. 

"Anyone would think you two were up to no good. You're practically glued to each other." The oldest then stated causing Taeyong to smile and chuckle nervously, unable to maintain eye contact. "No, we're just watching a movie." Taeyong finally offered, attempting to move away from Jaehyuns side but the younger gripped his knee possessively making him stay still. "Yeah Johnny, we're just watching a movie. That's all." Jaehyun leered at Taeyong panicking in his seat before displaying a sweet smile to Johnny.

Johnny simply nodded his head, choosing to believe the two. He sipped his drink, watching the show they had on silently for a while before opening his mouth again. "What did you guys do this morning then?" He blurted out, his gaze remaining fixated on the television while Jaehyun and Taeyong stared wide-eyed at each other in embarrassment. 

"Nothing!" They exclaimed in unison. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was quite challenging to write as well since I have no clue how they really are. I tried to put some details in, hopefully you notice, if not it's fine. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
